kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Suki Crystal
Suki Crystal is the 7-year-old, youngest daughter of Yuki Crystal and Olive Pioji in Gamewizard's universe. She is the younger sister of Miyuki Crystal, and the two are very opposite in personality. Suki is an icebender like her father. While she isn't in the Kids Next Door, she's an ally of Sector IC. Nextgen Series Suki's first brief cameo was Operation: MASKED, when she told Miyuki that her boyfriend was here. In Operation: FROST, Suki is the main protagonist. She and Sector IC venture up Oil Ice Mountain as Suki hopes to see the spirit, Jack Frost. As they slip off the mountain, Jack Frost uses icebending to save them, but only Suki sees him. Later, Suki walks out in the snowfields to look for Jack Frost, and she is attacked by White Wolfos. Jack Frost saves her, and he then takes Suki aboard the Polar Express, riding it to the North Pole. On the way, the train runs off the tracks over a frozen lake, and Suki and Jack keep the lake frozen as they go across. They finally make it to the North Pole and go to Santa's workshop, where Jack Frost is framed for giving negative thoughts to kids throughout the world (Rumpel Stiltskin really did this). Suki tried to tell them that Jack was innocent, but no one believed her as they kicked Jack out. Rumpel then knocked Suki out with a sleep spell, and Santa was willing to take her back home on his sleigh. When they flew off, they were shot down by a Nefarious Drone, as Dr. Nefarious moved in to take over the factory. Suki wakes up in the Frost Fields as Jack Frost finds them, and he lets Suki in his cave for her to eat frozen caribou. Jack Frost talks about how he wants more out of being a spirit, and Suki tries to tell him he's good the way he is. Jack talks about how Suki's always so spirited, and her spirit alone could help Santa. Sector IC arrives on the Polar Express, and they all help Suki get aross the Frost Fields. They reach the factory and battle Nefarious's minions, but they are captured. When Dr. Nefarious bonks Suki's head, the Robot Santa betrays him and stuffs him in a box. Santa arrives to try and battle the robot, but he is defeated. With Jack Frost's guidance, Suki expresses her strong belief in Santa to give him strength. Jack Skellington and Jar Jar Blinks show up to save the kids, and they all fight the robots together. When Robot Santa makes his getaway on his sleigh, Suki rides with Jack Skellington to chase and battle him. During the fight, Jack Frost fuses with Suki Crystal to give her more power, although he could only be in her for one minute at a time. The real Santa Claus shows up later, having been powered by Suki's earlier outburst, and he has Rudolph take out Robo-Santa's reindeer. Robo-Santa makes his sleigh fly on its own, but he crashes in Rumpel Stiltskin, who had been consumed in the Mergifyer and fused with many weapons AND the Reindeer System. Rumpel eats the robot and gains its power as he knocks out Suki Crystal, then battles Santa. Suki awakens later and battles Rumpel herself, but she is soon overpowered. Thankfully, Jack Frost fuses with her again, giving her the strength to knock Rumpel down. She then tricks Rumpel into eating Jack's ice staff, turning Rumpel into solid ice. This in turn caused Rumpel to melt, as the fire in his oven-chest hadn't been dissolved. Major Battles *Suki vs. White Wolfos. *Sector IC vs. Nefarious Drones and witches. *Suki, Jack Frost, and Jack Skellington vs. Robo-Santa. *Suki and Jack Frost vs. Rumpel's Finale. Relationships Miyuki Crystal Suki loves to bug or play with her sister, even if she's the only one playing. She wants Miyuki to be happy, too. Her parents Her relationship with Yuki and Olive isn't totally defined, but she has her father's icebending. Appearance Suki has reddish-orange, short hair, and pale-orange eyes, similar to Miyuki. She wears a reddish-brown shirt, with an orange bow in the middle, a thin orange skirt, and long reddish-brown socks with similar-colored shoes. When it is cold, Suki goes barefoot. Personality Suki's personality contradicts that of her mopey, depressed sister: she is very bubbly and cheerful, and loves to play around. She usually likes to get around by ice-skating wherever she goes, creating a pathway of ice with her powers and skiing along it, leaving the trail behind of course. She loves being cold and usually keeps her room at low temperatures. When the air is too warm, she wears long socks and shoes, but when it's cool, she roams barefoot, because she likes to expose her skin to the coldness. Her favorite season is obviously winter, because she loves to play and run around in the snow. She believes in the Snow Spirit, Jack Frost, and thinks he's always watching over her to ensure she stays cold. Suki also loves frozen meat and other food, and apparently won't hesitate to eat a reindeer if it's already frozen. Powers Suki inherited her father's icebending. Her level of skill isn't defined yet, but her favorite move appears to be conjuring an ice trail to skate around at high speeds. Trivia Suki is very similar to Michelle, and their relationship with their siblings is similar. They are also both allies with their sibling's sector. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:OCs Category:Future Kids Category:Benders Category:Allies Category:Icebenders